Whore V
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: HarryLucius Death Eaters. When they arrive, how do they react to their Lord, their Prince and their Prince’s new whore? OneShot. Implied rape of a minor, slash, etc! Minor VoldemortNarcissa in this chapter.


I have banners for this, but they're on LJ… sorry for the wait I hope you like

"**Whore V**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, which hasn't got that much of a story behind the line ;P

**Summery:** HarryLucius / Death Eaters. When they arrive, how do they react to their Lord, their Prince and their Prince's new whore? One-Shot. (Implied) rape of a minor, slash, etc! Minor VoldemortNarcissa in this chapter.

**Rating:** NC-17!! SLASH! Rape. Under-aged.

**A/N:** The SERIES involves the rape of a minor, be warned.

_XXX_

**Words:** n/a

**Chapter 1**

_Voldemort came forward again and pressed a finger to Lucius' bare arm, the blond hissed and the popping sounds that signified apparition sounded through the graveyard. _

"_Show time," Harry whispered as numerous figured dressed in black appeared in front of him._

As one, the numerous black shapes dropped to their knees as they caught site of Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Harry, of course, had moved to hide behind the gravestone shaped as an angel. The Death Eaters, looked up from where they were kneeling, taking in their Lord's new body – he looked almost like he had when they first joined his ranks, human – and the fact that Lucius 'pristine' Malfoy, looked like he had been fucked blind right there on the cemetery floor.

Now the Death Eaters all stared at Voldemort again, who didn't look like he'd had sex recently, and then they looked around, trying to find the unwilling bastard who'd been subjected to Lucius' affections: behind the angel, Harry guessed what they were thinking and snickered quietly.

"My servantsss, I welcome you! Thisss isss a gloriousss day, your Lord hasss arisen and a familiar face has allied himself to the Dark." Voldemort twirled his robe around his ankles as he stalked back and forth across the cemetery in front of his kneeling Death Eaters.

"Arisse," Lucius who remained standing looked through the crowd picking out all of the Inner Circle, minus Severus, Igor, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastian and Barty Jr.

The Death Eaters surged to their feet silently. "Come forth Young Lord, meet your servantsss." Voldemort commanded.

A collective gasp sprang forth from the throats of the gathered Death Eaters as Harry James Potter came out from behind the stone angel and smirked at them. Harry moved to stand beside Lucius, and the Death Eaters were so shocked they couldn't bring themselves to gasp, as Lucius dropped to his knees and tilted his head back as Harry buried a hand in the silken blond locks.

Lucius arched backwards as he forgot about dignity and pride and allowed his Lord to run his hand through his hair, pausing occasionally to massage his skull. A few of the Death Eaters snapped out of their shock and levelled their wands at Harry. With a wave of his hand, the teen had all three wands clutched tightly, still smirking. The other Death Eaters looked at their Lord, mouths hanging open.

"I introduce you, my ally and-" His red eyes raked over Harry's thin form again, and Lucius released a small growl, "-friend, your Young Lord, Potter." Harry gave a small mock bow, waving the hand, holding the captured wands, out in front of him before crossing it over his chest as his body dipped forward.

The Death Eaters looked at one another in confusion, then shock and horror, before coming to their senses and dropping to their knees again, intoning: "my Young Lord," as one.

Harry just laughed again, his fingers still tangled in Lucius' hair before turning to face Voldemort, **"well, I suppose that went well,"**

Voldemort grinned and moved to stand behind Harry, leaning forward to whisper in the boy's ear. His hand moved to rest on Harry's hip, at which point Lucius released another small growl much to both brunettes' amusement. **"yes I suppose it did. They don't seem to be as fun as I remember."** Voldemort actually pouted.

Narcissa stood in the crowd and swallowed hard, her eyes raked over her husband as he submit himself to a fourteen-year-old child, and she slowly raised her hand to press over her mouth lest she scream. She shock her head slightly, unable to believe the level Lucius had allowed himself to sink to. She had warned him against targeting Potter, and now he and their son would pay the price.

As a consort, Lucius would have to forfeit the title of Lord Malfoy – unless Potter allowed him to keep it – and as such, Draco could not be heir. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut for a brief moment as she willed her tears back. Eyes snapping open, she caught Harry's gaze, his eyes staring directly at her, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk as he continued to run his hand through Lucius' blond hair.

"My faithful, my sssneaky snakes who have lied and cheated and bribed and denied me to keep out of Azkaban, sssoon we will rescue our Brothersss and our Sister. Soon we shall be hole once more, the Dark Army at itsss best again, and thisss time no prophecy to ssstand in the way." Voldemort paced back and forth across the cemetery again as he spoke, the Death Eaters hanging off every word.

"What prophecy Voldemort? Tell me," Harry practically hissed, even though he was speaking English.

"It is of no consssequence now that we have joined forces, but it was the reassson I went after you asss a child." Harry let one eyebrow climb up his forehead and Voldemort coughed, "and killed you parents." Harry shrugged.

"Whatever then I suppose," he sighed and picked up strands of Lucius' hair and began to plait them. His attention focused solely on the hair being braided by his fingers, he failed to notice how the attention of the Death Eaters had shifted from Voldemort to him.

"My followersss, Lord Malfoy played with fire numerous times this passing year and as you can see, dearessst Lucius was finally burnt by the flames. As it isss, faithful, Lord Potter – owns – Lucius and the Malfoy title unless he rejects the claim. Malfoy is no longer one of my Inner Circle; in fact he is no longer anything to me. He belongs solely to Lord Potter."

Everyone's attention was focused on the younger brunette who was still playing with his blond lovers hair, except Narcissa who had slipped into a mild state of shock and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing or hearing. Voldemort took hold of Lucius' left arm and lifted it into the air, careful not to disturb Harry.

He pushed back the black sleeve of Lucius' Death Eater robe and touched the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark, right on the snake's head.

"Edromsrom," he shouted and Lucius gave a yelp, before biting down on his lip to hold back the screams. The snake on the Mark hissed angrily as fire burnt down its body, before retreating into the skull, which soon caught fire. When the fire had burnt out on Lucius' arm and the pain had stopped, the pale flesh was slightly red and blotchy but otherwise unmarked.

Lucius reached out his right hand to touch the skin on his left forearm, "my Lord?" he asked hesitantly unsure of what to do.

"I am no longer your Lord Lucius, that mantle falls solely on Lord Potter. You may call me Voldemort," Lucius flinched slightly, "or Marvolo if you prefer."

"Thank you Marvolo," Lucius whispered before tilting his head back and allowing Harry to crush their lips together. He released a loud moan as the teenager ran a hand down the front of Lucius' chest before moving along to his left arm. Harry's hand squeezed Lucius' arm tightly before a gasp from Lucius persuaded him to loosen his grip slightly.

"You are mine, Lucius Malfoy. Mine, is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord, I am yours." Lucius whispered, panting slightly.

Harry allowed some of his magic to swirl around himself and Lucius, weaving a path through the air and enveloping the lovers with its power and warmth. Lucius' breaths increased and his chest heaved as he pressed back into Harry determined to be touched, pleased and enjoyed in turn.

Harry smiled, a real smile one he hadn't felt like smiling in years, and leaned forward to lick the shell of Lucius' ear. "You belong to me, Lucius, you are my possession."

"I belong to you," the blond intoned, arching his back as a kiss was pressed to his neck.

The crowd of Death Eaters panted and moaned along with Lucius, as Harry preformed the Binding Ritual, for a Consort. Narcissa, while horrified by the turn of events, was in equal parts aroused. She and Lucius had never been a sexual couple, but of the few times they copulated – to conceive an heir – she had not forgotten any second of how well Lucius performed in the bedroom. And if he was so interested in Potter, the same may be said for the boy.

And so, she panted along with the others, she sat on the floor and watched as the others did. And despite proper etiquette she allowed her hand to slide up under the hem of her robe and under the edges of her knickers. She moaned as she thrust her fingers inside of her, pushing her hips forward, her eyes riveted to her Husband and his Lord as Harry removed Lucius' robes and shirt.

Once again, Lord Voldemort had a front row seat to Harry and Lucius having sex. Unabashed he leaned back against the stone angel Harry had been bound to and hitched up his robes. He unbuttoned his trousers and wrapped one hand around his growing erection, stroking himself slowly as Harry unbuttoned Lucius' pants.

Most of the others were doing as their Lord and Narcissa were doing: many had taken to touching one another rather than pleasuring themselves only. Voldemort allowed his gaze to travel over them, and rather found them more disturbing than watching the fourteen year old.

Lucius released a small cry as he was finally free from all of his clothing, completely bared to Harry, his Harry. He knew that eventually the events would catch up and he'd be absolutely horrified and he'd rage and destroy things but at present what he wanted most in the world was to feel Harry. Inside of him, on top of him, touching and holding and kissing him. He wanted all of Harry, he want to be Harry's, which was an amazing change of motives when he thought back to earlier in the year. He sighed, the other Death Eaters would never look him at the same again: but then again he wasn't one of them anymore so what they thought was of no consequence to him.

Lucius cast one mental thought, one more worry towards his son's future without the title of Malfoy to sustain him, before letting everything but Harry flow from his mind. He raised his hips slightly as he felt one of Harry's fingers poke at his arse, before slipping into the crevice between his cheeks. The bone-dry finger circled the pucker for a moment, before pushing inside, past the resisting muscle with a 'pop'. Lucius released a small cry of pain, while sparing a thought to the fact that it could have been worse; Harry might not have bothered to prepare him at all.

He gave another moan when the finger brushed against his prostate and his hips bucked off the floor. Harry, who was completely naked also, moved to lie on top of Lucius, who spread his legs wider in invitation. "You belong to me alone, you will serve and follow me, and in turn I will care for you."

"I allow you to care for me, and I repay you with loyalty, Lord." Lucius moaned then hissed as a second finger breeched his abused anus.

Without warning Harry yanked his fingers out of Lucius' body, causing the elder man to tense with pain and squeeze his eyes shut. Without waiting for Lucius to relax again, Harry lifted Lucius' legs to rest over his shoulders and lined his erection up to the barely stretched hole. With a jerk of his hips and a scream from Lucius, he was buried to the hilt inside of his new whore. A small trickle of blood ran from Lucius' pucker and down the crease of his arse to the ground. A tear slipped from Lucius' eye and slid down his cheek before being kissed away by Harry.

"You will submit yourself to me, you will give me all that you are and that you own, you would give your life if I asked for it."

"I w-would Lord. I would g-give you a-anything you a-asked," he cried out, his voice shaking with pain, as well as the faintest hint of pleasure as his prostate was stabbed sharply. Harry smirked.

Voldemort groaned, able to hear every word and see every movement as he was practically standing next to them. His hand moved faster tightening his grip around his cock and stroked furiously, eyes pinned to Harry's arse. Narcissa moaned from where she was, she fixed her eyes first on Harry and Lucius then moved onto Voldemort as he played with himself in front of his Inner Circle. She pinched her clitoris and gave a yelp of pleasure. Before she knew what was happening her robes had been spelled off and Voldemort was yanking her up by her arm, dislodging her fingers from her body, and pinning her against the stone angel.

She screamed sharply as his penis entered her with no warning, his eyes still focused on Harry – or as much of the boy as could be seen from the angle – as he pulled out and thrust back in again. Narcissa moaned. Voldemort panted against her neck as he pistoned into her, his head thrown back and her hands clutching his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Lucius gave another scream this time one of pleasure, before mumbling Harry's name over and over again as he came across his stomach and his own hand. Harry thrust into the blond's arse twice more, before biting down on Lucius' neck softly, muffling his own scream as he came deep within his new consort.

Voldemort swore in Parseltongue as he reached completion, emptying himself inside Lucius' wife. _'It's not like he has any need of her now,'_ Voldemort thought to himself, before pinching at the blond woman's clit and twisting it harshly, ringing a shriek from her as she orgasmed as well.

"I claim and mark you for my own, my Consort," Harry whispered into Lucius' ear, although Voldemort heard.

"I am yours," the blond panted still coming down from his high. On his left arm, where the Dark Mark once rested proudly, there was now the outline of a circle, in black. Inside was tattooed a letter 'H'.

And because Harry was being particularly vindictive he added, "you are my Whore," with a smirk. Lucius looked up slowly, fearfully, still unsure of his position as Lord Malfoy. "You are my whore Lord Malfoy."

Lucius gave a relieved sigh, thankful to be allowed to keep his title, and nodded in acceptance. "I am your whore, Lord Potter. Your everything." He added. Under the 'H' on his new tattoo, the word 'whore' appeared in tiny writing, but Harry noticed it and grinned.

**XXX**

thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
